The present invention relates generally to packaging containers for manufactured goods and more specifically to interactive packing systems which afford a potential purchaser both visual and tactile access to the product contained therein.
There are many considerations that must be taken into account when developing packaging for products for retail sale. Such factors include the need to attract the potential buyer's attention, the ability for the store owner to be able to conveniently display the product, the need to contain and protect the product to name but a few. In addition to these considerations with certain types of products such as hand tools for example, it is very desirable to design packaging that will enable the potential purchaser to handle the product to obtain both tactile as well as a visual "feel" for the product. Such packaging, commonly referred to as interactive packaging is also desirable because it allows a closer examination of the product prior to purchase without the need for the potential consumer to open and possibly damage the packaging to conduct his examination.
The present invention provides a unique and highly effective solution to the above noted and often conflicting objectives by providing a packaging system which maximizes purchaser interaction with the product while also securely protecting and supporting the product therein so as to avoid potential damage during transporting of same. Further, because the product is fully contained within the confines of the package itself, quantities may be easily packed in larger containers for shipping without concern for damage to or loss of included parts or accessories.